My previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,408, issued Dec. 24, 1968 disclosed a disposable sock body having plural lines or rings of perforation for facilitating removal of selected upper portions thereof to change the height of the body. The disposable sock body then disclosed has been found quite useful for most purposes, but did not deal with the problem of applying medicament to the sole of the foot of the user. Further, there was a problem of insects attacking the disposable material.